Lituation
by Vascoas
Summary: So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain. HitsuHina
1. The Start of the Game

A/N: Yo, Vasco here and I have an Awesome Story that I've had in mind for about two years now. Yes. Two fucking years. Yet I never could write this story out because I always thought It'll be better if I could draw this fanfiction out into a manga? I don't know. Seems like a load of work. and papers. And pencils. But I guarantee that this will be the best story that I've ever made!(So far) By the way.

I don't want to give out too much info and want to start ASAP! So here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Bleach. All belongs to Kubo. If I did own Bleach I would be rich as fuck right now.

* * *

><p>Two years have passed since the Winter war between the Arrancars, the Espadas, and Soul Society's number one enemy, Sosuke Aizen ; Being imprisoned for 20,000 years in Muken also being held under the 1st divisions supervision. Now today, everything has been peaceful. The Shinigami succeeded in winning the War all thanks to Kurosaki Ichigo.<p>

Many things have changed in these pass years and I repeat again. Many things changed..

* * *

><p>"I hate being on Patrol."<p>

"Ya don't say."

Goro and Koji. Two Shinigami's from the Soul Society had been stationed to be on patrol in the United Kingdom. Apparently there has been numerous of hollow attacks around that area. They sat on a rooftop of a skyscraper, seeing almost everything that was going on.

Suddenly Koji jolted up. "What the hell is the matter with ya?" Goro asked curiously, his arm lazily wrapped around his zanpaktou which was resting on his shoulders.

Koji shook his head. "I just felt some pang of strong but familiar reiatsu down there."

"A hollow maybe?"

"Nah, way stronger." He replied. "Sure you didn't feel it?"

"Mm no."

And Just right there, a hollow had appeared out of the blue, roaring, hitting the ears of the two Shinigami's. They got in stance.

"Look's like it's our time to shine." Goro smirked

Simultaneously, they both grabbed their zanpaktou's and jumped down from the skyscraper.

_SLASH_

They landed on the ground perfectly as they saw nothing in sight but just cars driving on the highway and the citizens walking on the sidewalk, minding their own buissiness.

"You saw that right?" Koji said frowning as the other nodded.

"It's either we took too long jumping from that tall ass building or that person took the hollow out in a blink of an eye."

Following the mysterious person who took out the hollow, Koji and Goro ran after them.

"Gah, stupid hollows. They won't let me rest in peace." The strange voice said. The figure had walked to its car, placing the key into the car door key lock unlocking the car.

Koji had widened his eyes as Goro had stood shocked.

"T-That's"-

* * *

><p>"TAICHOOOOOOO!-" A female voice singsonged throughout the hallways. Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th Division groaned and held his head.<p>

"SHUT THE HELL UP I CAN HEAR YOU!" He sighed for the enth time and grabbed his quill, dipping it into the ink bottle. He mumbled a 'shit' as blots of ink spilled onto his paperwork.

"Wow you're really worried about that?" Rangiku said. Toshiro jumped as Rangiku had suddenly appeared in front of his desk.

"Damn it Rangiku! Don't scare me like that!"

"Well sorry for creep'n on ya but, can I ask something?"

"No." He replied bluntly. She moaned.

"Awww, I haven't even asked you yet!"

"You want to go to the world of the living?"

She stayed quiet for a second. "Psh, I wasn't going to ask you that!"

He looked up from his paper work to Matsumoto. "Then what is it?"

"Can I go shopping in the world of the living-"

"Still the same shit! NO!" He yelled. "Now leave me be Matsumoto, I'm busy."

She rolled her eyes. "You're always busy! Why don't you go out for once?"

"I hate the heat."

"Same answer, same reply. EVERY GODDAMN TIME." She crossed her arms. "Why don't you go on a date with Karin?"

Karin Kurosaki, younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki and daughter of Isshin Shiba. Summer Holidays had already begun in Karakura. The young male captain thought for a second.

'_Maybe I should visit her. It has been only a week since I've last seen her._' Without thinking, Toshiro stood up and began to leave the room, leaving behind a confused Matsumoto.

"Where are you going captain?"

"To the world of the living."

Her eyes sparkled. "Can I come!?"

Again he simply replied with a 'no' and told her to finish the last remains of the paperwork. Leaving her to groan and moan.

"Man Captain why you gotta be such a meany" She pouted.

Toshiro walked along the barracks of the 10th division, with his hands tucked in the opposite of his sleeves as usual. "Maybe I should invite Mastumoto." He paused. "Nah."

A jigokuchō had appeared in front of Toshiro , holding his index finger for the small butterfly to land on, it flapped its black wings and sent the message.

'Head Captain had summoned all captains to report to the Meeting hall at once.'

He frowned. "Well looks like the date has to wait."  
>•<p>

All 12 captains lined up in orderly fashion. As they turned their attention to the Head-Captain on the throne. He frowned with a serious expression on his face.  
>"There has been many inconveniences in the area, many signs and attacks of hollows swarming throughout many other places other than Karakura. Mostly designated around Europe as there has been less signs of hollows in Karakura which is good for the citizens there but endangering many in other places as well." He explained. "We have decided to-"<p>

"Sorry for the interruption Head-captain Yamamoto!" A Shinigami male voice yelled out.

Kenpachi looked over to the Shinigami. His subordinate's from the 11th Division. Koji and Goro. "What are y'all doing here?"

"Sorry Captain, but I think I know the reason there has been multiple hollow attractions around Europe." Koji explained.

Goro and another shinigami had kept the figure from struggling, holding them by its arms.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The unknown person demanded.

Everyone widened their eyes. Excluding Mayuri Kurostuchi who had just grinned ear-to-ear.

"So it lives." He said.

"Momo Hinamori."

* * *

><p>AN: Short but trust me, the next chapter will be much longer if I continue this. I planned a lot of shit for this so nobody let me down yet! HitsuHina Army lives till the end!

Laters,  
>- Vasco<p> 


	2. The New Lieutenant

**A/N:** Back again! with a new update! Hope Everyone enjoyed their Holidays! So far I've got everything planned out for this story and i'm guessing this story will be about 20-30 chapters long mm? Sounds good to you guys? By the way, I've been watching/reading Tokyo Ghoul and uh, I just. It's so beautiful! _-cries-_ I've been inspired by Tokyo Ghoul too much and wrote this story :U

I also had to edit this story. I was planning to place _A LOT_ of things in this chapter but it just seemed all so quick. So I'll save that for later!

Enough of me already! Here's Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Bleach. Rightful owner is Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>• <em><span>Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no? <span>_•

* * *

><p>Momo stubbornly turned her head away as Yamamoto asked her the question once more.<p>

"Hinamori, where have you been these past two years?" He asked irritably. "Answer Me!" He ordered.

If anyone was in Momo's shoes right now, right away they would've answered the Head-Captain but let's just say Momo is a bit different than others.

"Hinamori, may you please respond to Head-Captain's question?" Shunsui Kyōraku asked politely. "He's getting a bit.. impatient."

"No." She dully said.

"Hinamori stop acting like a damn child and answer his question!"

Momo frowned at the deep voice. It was Toshiro. He was much taller now, probably even past Momo's own height which is impressive to grow in over two years. His hairstyle changed a bit and also his features.

"You changed a lot haven't you? Shiro?" She mimicked.

He gave her a deadly glare. "But you obviously haven't. You're still the same girl from Rukongai. Obnoxious and stubborn."

"Oh no, believe me if i'm wrong." Momo gave a smirk. "But I've changed a hella lot."

She resumed her attention back to her surroundings. "And by the way, trying to force information out of me will not work so why don't you all just give up on this stupid little game and lose?"

The head captain was angered by Momo's attitude. She was acting rude, disrespectful- he could name so many but one thing he definitely knew, she wasn't the Momo Hinamori they used to know.

"Hinamori, we suspect that you have engaged in the escape of Sosuke Aizen."

Hit by the news, the peached widened her eyes in astonishment and frowned. "Aizen escaped from Muken?" She questioned Yamamoto's answer.

"And why would you ever suspect that _I _was the one who helped him escaped? Is it because of how I acted in that past?"

Of course the past. The peach admired Aizen and was fully inspired by him. He was her captain. Even though he stabbed her almost twice, she still admired him. Through the pain and the torture.

"Look, I'm not that naive stupid little girl from before." She explained. "I would rather let that bastard rot in hell than let him escape."

Everyone was surprised by Momo's statement. Of course, this did not sound like the nice, kind Momo Hinamori they knew from everyone needs a little kick in the ass from time to time right?

Yamamoto also shocked by Momo's words sighed deeply. "Yes." He admitted. "And also how the day he escaped was the day you left the soul society. Can you explain that?"

Momo raised an eyebrow. "A coincidence maybe? Hell if I know!"

"Hinamori please." Momo could see tiredness and stress from the old man's eyes and decided to cut him some slack. She huffed.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about Aizen's escape. How or who helped him. I'm guessing some of his comrades who are still alive helped him out. And the reason why I left the soul society was because of him as well." She admitted. "I couldn't bear standing on the same earth as him." She bit her lip. "It was too painful to even think about it, even if he was a million feet under, I could still sense his reiatsu and the past." She said bitterly.

The Head captain hesitated for a few moments. Everyone looked at him in curiosity as he held his head up. "Very well then." He banged his cane on the wooden ground. "Hinamori you will not be sentenced to execution."

The girl was relieved and gave out a smile. "Whew-I thought I was gonna-"

"Yet." He replied coldly.

Some gasped but most didn't. One of the most including Toshiro.

Momo stepped up . " Yamamoto please, you can't execute me now, or even later! Later is even worse!"

The old man shook his head. "No can do Hinamori, what you told me is true. But there's another half to the story isn't there?"

She looked down in defeat. He caught her. But there was no way she could tell anyone.

"It's personal."

He looked down at her then resumed his attention to the meeting. "You will be under the custody of Captain Hitsugaya for the remaining time."

"WHAT?" They both shouted in unison.

Toshiro gave an unsatisfied face. "Please Captain, isn't there any other way?"

"Better yet, just let me go! And everyone will go home happy, neh?"

Yamamoto gave them a deadly glare, almost making everyone afraid of the Head-captain. "You will do as I say and work things out. Am I clear?"

They nodded respectfully.

"Good." He banged his cane on the wooden floor once again. "Meeting adjourned!"

Everyone began to flee from the room. Kensei put a supporting hand on Toshiro's shoulders. "Good luck to you."

Toshiro gave out an annoyed sigh as Momo stood in front of him, giving him an unpleasant glare.

She crossed her arms. "I'm going to make your life a living hell." She threatened. The Captain sarcastically replied. "Please do." And then left off to the 10th division barracks with the girl following behind him.

•

Yamamoto sat in his office, deeply focused on the recent event.

'Yusaku...Usagi.' He thought

"Er, Head-Captain." A shy looking Shinigami appeared in front of his office. "There's students from Shino Academy for tour. Probably more than we expected. What shall we do with them?" He asked.

"Let the 3rd division take half and the 7th take the other."

He nodded and went away.

Yamamoto lowered his head in frustration.

"Damn it."

•

Momo sat on the couch, sitting away from Toshiro's desk and crossing her arms. She went in deep thought and frowned.

_'I need to find a way to get out of this place. Who knows what will happen if I stay here any longer.'_ She then quickly turned around and met with Toshiro's eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" She said irritated.

Toshiro furrowed his white brows. "I noticed the unease in your reiatsu."

Her shoulders relaxed. "Sorry for disturbing you." Momo replied a bit calmly. "It's just.." She quickly trailed off as she realized what she was saying. Toshiro noticed this and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me y'know."

The silence went on for moments until a busty strawberry blonde haired woman interrupted the awkward moment between the two, slamming the door open.

"Im backkk!~"

"Mastumoto where the hell have you been?!" Toshiro raged at her.

"Well I was out with Kira and Hisagi for a couple of drinks then-" She gasped. "MOMO!"

The blonde hugged the girl tightly almost making her suffer. "Oh my gosh, you're back! I can't believe it! The rumors were true!" Rangiku kept on rambling as Momo muffled her names a thousand times.

"Mastumoto." Toshiro agnrily said.

"Oh!" Rangiku released the poor girl from her death hug. She rubbed the back of her head. "Ahaha Sorry Momo, what were you saying?"

She exhaled then smiled. "It's good to have you back too, Ran."

"Say." Rangiku pulled away from the girl and looked at her face. "Why did you leave the Soul Society? You could've at least told me!"

Momo looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't get to bid my farewells to everyone."

Toshiro looked at the girl surprised. _'So it wasn't her intention to leave?'_ He assumed.

She lowered her head. "If I didn't leave quickly. Everything would've been destroyed." She said worriedly and a bit dark.

Rangiku and Toshiro looked at her on shock and in amazement.

Rangiku's breath hitched. "W-What do you mean?"

Realizing what she said, the peach quickly stood up from her seat and passed Rangiku on her way to the door. "E-Excuse me." Momo left herself out without saying another word and closed the shoji doors behind her.

Rangiku and Toshiro stared into the distance with worry in their eyes. Rangiku relaxed her shoulders. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

The young male captain placed his quill down on the desk. "I'll go watch over her." He adverted his eyes to his lieutenant. "And as your reward for sneaking out with Kira and Hisagi _again_, I expect you to finish this paper work by the time I get back-"

"But Captain!" She whined. The doors were already closed as she began to protest. She blew out a hair from her face and puffed her cheeks.

Momo wandered around, too intrigued in her deep thoughts to even notice that she wasn't in the 10th barracks anymore. Her head was down as her bangs shadowed her face.

'_I need to get out of here. If I don't _it _might awaken and God knows what the hell will happen to everyone here._' Momo told herself. She clenched her fists in anger. _'Damn it.' _Inside listening was Tobime. She sighed.

_'Master, everything is going to be okay Just relax and don't think about it.'_

_'What if something triggers it?_' She retorted. _'How will I know when to stop?!'_

_'Master!'_ Tobime yelled. _'I don't want your mind set on that right now! Please!'_ She begged. _'Your getting stressed all over again. You know what happened last time, right?'_

Momo unclenched her fist and calmed a bit. Tobimue was right. She couldn't think about _that _right now. She certainty didn't want to repeat the event that happened when she was to over whelmed with stress.

_Momo recalled back when she was in Europe. Books were scattered allover the kitchen floor and she was lying on the floor, literally burning up everything in sight and as her body was aching not from the strong heat but the horrible pain in her stomach. She coughed up a flew spats of blood and covered her mouth._

'_Shit!' Momo tried her best to lower the burning flames but she failed in doing so as the flames rose higher. She gritted her teeth, tasting the blood inside her mouth. _

'_**Die.**' A dark voice in her mind said._

Momo immediately opened her eyes as she bumped into someone. As she fell on her butt.

"Ow ow ow ow." She opened one eye and looked to the person in front of her. A girl that was around her height and age.

The girl got up and dusted herself off. "Why don't you watch where the hell you're going next time." She vexed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't-" Quickly Momo spotted the badge on their right arm. "5th Division Lieutenant?"

"Ah?" The girl in front of her placed their hands on their hips, looking down at Momo, haughtily and grinning. "You're that Hinamori girl who left Soul Society for Aizen, neh?"

Momo got up, easily aggravated by the girls attitude. Her light purple hair swayed as her sharp crystal blue eyes taunted Momo. The peach sighed. "I can't believe they replaced me with a bitch like you. They've could at least pick some who was less bitchier than you."

The girl gasped in rage and growled under her breath. "You shouldn't be talking to someone who's way higher, better, and stronger than you!" She crossed her arms. "I wish Aizen did a better job at killing you off." She chuckled, already knowing what half she said made the peach angrier. She remained silent for the best.

"Oh, not gonna talk? Because you're too scared and weak to even stand up for your foolish self." She laughed. "How pathetic!"

Everyone stood by as they watch the girl say even more things to Momo. One of the Shinigami's ran up to the girl.

"Ayame, stop terrorizing the girl, Captain Hirako has requested for you-"

The rude girl slapped the shinigami's hand off her shoulder. "Don't you dare touch me!" She resumed her attention to the girl. Angered at how Momo was easily avoiding her.

Ayame frowned and grinned her teeth. "You're such an annoying little bitch! Why do you even exist anyways?!"

Momo gave a little smile. "You should tell yourself that more." Without hesitation, Ayame quickly unsheathed her zanpaktou, lashing at her with full rage. Momo easily dodged each and every attack being lunged at her. Suddenly Momo appeared at the back of the girl and kicked her, causing her to fly far into the takoyaki stand that was at least a yard away from where they were fighting.

"Tch, what a nuisance." Momo turned around and began to leave with everyone staring at her in amazement.

"Hey, hey what's going on here?" Shinji came in with his usual attitude and saw the poor Ayame had crashed into the stand, her body slumping on the ground.

"Ghnn." Was the noise she made. A group of Shinigami's went to check on her. "She's unconscious! Take her to the fourth!"

Shinji looked between Momo and Ayame. "Had a hell of a fight, eh?"

Momo relaxed her shoulders. "I just kicked her was all." Shinji chuckled, impressed by her actions. "Momo Hinamori, correct?"

The peach looked up at the man and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

He rose an eyebrow. "Eh? I thought Captain Hitsugaya was suppose to watch over ya'."

Momo turned her head elsewhere. "Well-" Suddenly she felt a pair of hands hold her by her elbow.

"Ah, speaking of the devil." Momo said.

Toshiro was beyond angry. "What the hell happened here?"

Momo smiled innocently. "Me and Ayame were having a nice conversation was all." Toshiro turned his head to the girl that was being carried to the 4th. "You did that?"

"M-hm!"

Toshiro groaned. "Damn it, how the hell will I explain this to Yamamoto?" He adverted his eyes back to the girl. She sighed. "Yeah yeah I know, grounded. Woo-hoo." She said sarcastically waving her hands in the air with least excitement.

The blonde-haired captain grinned. "You got a tough one on your hands." He said. "Now everyone back to your previous doings." As told, everyone went to mind their own business and carried on.

Shinji watched as Toshiro and Momo walked back to the 10th barracks. _'Strange girl.'_

•

"NO WAY YOU PERVERT!" Momo yelled as she stood face to face with Toshiro.

"Then where the hell do you want to sleep? THE FLOOR?" He yelled back.

She crossed her arms and turned away. "Better than being on the same bed as you."

Toshiro took a deep breath. "Look, I'm offering you my bed. You sleep on the bed and I sleep on the floor, deal?"

Momo bit her lip, unsure and feeling quite guilty about a man giving up his bed for her. "N-no. I'm sleeping on the floor."

"No, you're not doing that."

"What about the shower?"

"That's even stupider!"

As a result of this argument, the outcomes didn't turned out as planned.

"Why do you have to be so stupid." Momo said as she slept on the right side of the bed, facing towards the lamp.

"I'm not being stupid, I'm simply being generous. It's your fault were sharing the same bed."

"I was being generous." Momo mockingly said, earning a kick from Toshiro under the covers.

"Hey!" She jolted up and pushed Toshiro over, causing him to roll over and fall with a thump.

"Shit! Do you always have to be this annoying?!" He rubbed his head.

Momo crossed her arms. "Don't you think it's inappropriate for us to be sharing the same bed?" She asked a little bit concerned.

Toshiro's eyes soften. He crawled up back on the bed. "Shut up and go to sleep already. We're going to the world of the living tomorrow."

Momo laid on the bed, her back facing Toshiro's. She lightly gripped the blue colored bed sheets. "Won't she mind?"

Toshiro''s eyebrows furrowed in seriousness. "Who."

"Your wife."

His breathing stopped for a second. "..How.. did you know I-"

"Good night." She ended and shut her eyes.

Toshiro decided to let go of this topic and decided to stay quiet for the better. He mumbled a 'Good Night' as he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah I know, I suck. QnQ. Hopefully I'll update sooner in the future. Hmm. Also February is coming up and you know what that means?! *wiggles eyebrows*

HITSUHINA LOVEMAKING VALENTINES DAY FANFIC. YES.

-Laters

Vasco


End file.
